


A Past One Wishes To Forget

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Hope, Lies, New Friends, Old Friends, Past Connections, Secrets, Uncovered Pasts And Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kione DeRosa, A former SHIELD agent who has thought to have been dead has come back, and has brought her haunting past with her. Between a short life she lived on Asgard, a run in with the Winter Solider, an undying friendship with Natasha and Clint and associations with a tormentor of Loki's past can she help the Avengers stop an enemy before the universe is on its knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Past One Wishes To Forget

**The Avengers Tower…**

It had been a very interesting few years since Loki and Bucky had joined the Avengers. Bucky had been the first one to show desperately asking Steve for help. He had gotten quite a bit better but the memories were slow coming.

Loki’s arrival was quite the mess. Given that nobody had trusted him for the first year and a half it had been difficult, well that was until he had almost sacrificed himself for the Avengers. When he had been asked why he had done so he had simply replied with. “I am ready to change.”

On this particular morning of July 23 the tower was quiet; Tony was asleep (Well Loki was to thank for that), Pepper was in D.C. for meetings, Thor was back in Asgard for an emergency, Steve was out on his run with Bucky and Sam, Natasha and Clint had gone out on mission two days ago, Banner was meditating, No one ever really knew where Vision was, Wanda had left for a vacation after a spat with Loki and James had left quite a while ago saying he didn’t want to be part of this.

Loki was sitting on the common floor reading a book that Natasha had given him to read, ok well she had thrown the book at him and told him to shut up before she killed him. He had a chapter and a half left of the book when he heard a loud thud coming from the floor above. Loki slowly put the book down on the coffee table in front of him and rose to his feet. Using his magic he summoned a dagger and made his way up the stairwell to the labs. He was beginning to regret Tony shutting down JARVIS for an upgrade. He would likely get after him about that later.

He made it to the labs and kicked open the door and the first thing he saw was a portal that had opened in the middle of the lab. He took a battle stance ready to face whatever came through that portal.

But he wasn't expecting what came though. Out of the portal stumbled a girl. To say she was in bad shape would be an understatement. Her clothes, well what was left of them, were shredded and her body bruised and bloody. Her mouth had been sewn shut with crude stitching, her expression twisted with fear and pain. It was near impossible to even guess the color of her skin as most of it was either covered in bruises or blood.

She looked at Loki meeting and holding his gaze for a moment before crumpling to the floor and passing out, The portal behind her closing shut. Loki rushed forward and checked the girls pulse. “Well she’s alive but just barely.” He muttered then pulled his cell phone, given to him by Tony, from his back pocket.

He dialed Steve's number and after the third ring he answered. “Hello?”  Steve asked from the other end.

“Steve you guys need to come back we have a problem. Grab Banner on your way up to the labs and give SHIELD a call.”  Loki said quickly then hung up.

Loki took a deep breath then picked up the girl. He could feel her ribs and spine as he carried over to a long table. Her incredibly thin frame and lightweight, that Loki guessed was about 70 pounds, was concerning. Her breathing was shallow and slow. He set her down and began to carefully cut the stitches, making it easier for her to breathe. There was very little he could do while he waited for the others so after he removed the stitches so he tried cleaning some of the blood off of her face.

Less than ten minutes later Steve rushed in followed by Bucky, Sam and Dr. Banner. Loki didn’t even look back at them. “This girl came through a portal. She’s in bad shape and she needs help. Tony shut down JARVIS earlier and I wasn't going to take the time to give him a reboot.” He sidestepped giving the others a view of the girl.

Banner immediately rushed forward. “This is not something that happens over a matter of weeks or months. Wherever she was she has been there for years.” He said looking over the girl. He rushed over to the computer and rebooted JARVIS.

“Dr. Banner you have rebooted my systems a few hours early what is the emergency?” JARVIS asked.

“Sorry JARVIS but i need you to run a full scan on this girl.” Banner said pointing to the girl on the table.

“Of course. Shall i run all medical scans and all facial recognition scans?” JARVIS Asked.

“Yes, and Scan her for magic as well.” Loki said as he moved out of the way towards Steve.

“Do you know her?” Steve asked Loki.

“No but i have a feeling i know where she just came from.” He said lowly unable to keep anger from rising in his voice. He looked at Steve with a grave expression. “I recognized the other end of the portal she came out of.” Without another word he walked away from Steve.

Sam had to leave the room unable to look at the girl in her current state but Bucky was looking at the girl with narrowed eyes. He looked confused as if he was trying to recall a memory he couldn't quite reach.

“I have found a match though facial recognition.” JARVIS said then hesitated slightly. “Her name is Kione DeRosa, she was labeled MIA a week after the Battle Of New York, Then two months before the fall of SHIELD she was labeled KIA. Miss DeRosa is a former SHIELD agent.”

 


End file.
